Drabble: Corset
by Legendary Pirate
Summary: After arriving home from another event for Governor Swann, Will and Elizabeth have trouble getting Elizabeth's corset off.


**A/N: Here you go! Another drabble. ^^ As I think up more for the lists on my profile, I'm going to be writing and posting drabbles. Don't hesitate to look at it and request; just send me a P.M. if you want to request one. I have quite few drabbles written and would love to write bunch more. ^^ If you have a certain WillxLiz drabble (for only PotC 1 only) you want me to write, then tell me so and I'll happily do so!**

* * *

If there was anything that Elizabeth Swann hated with a passion were corsets. Every since the age of thirteen, she dreaded to wear such tight and suffocating clothing. Sometimes she felt over heated, her head would spin and she thought she would pass out. At one point she did.

But now as Elizabeth Turner…

"William!"

Not only did her scream alarmed Will but what he heard next alarmed him a bit more. A crash was heard upstairs as Will was slipping off his overcoat that he wore to the small dinner party at the Governor's house, but his coat was quickly discarded to the floor as Will rushed up the stairs, nearly tumbling over as he reached the top. He ran into the bedroom and was relived to find Elizabeth was alright but she looked like she was about to pass out.

Elizabeth was out of her dress she wore and only in her corset, leaned against the window, a chair knocked over to the side. Her breath was ragged and her chest heaving down and up in a fast motion.

"Get me out of this thing!"

Will thought of jesting with her at her words but decided that now was not the right time. He hurriedly went over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her from the window and stood her up straighter. He started at the laces and small ties. Will wasn't the very skillful one to take a corset off so it took him, what seemed like, hours. But the last of the ties was tied tightly, very tightly. He remembered early that evening one of Weatherby's maids came over to help her dress. After a few minutes of fussing with the tie Will was unable to untie it. He grunted, trying to unlace the knot. But no avail.

"Goodness Elizabeth!" Will exclaimed. "This thing is a death trap."

"Why do you think I try to ignore father's events when invited?" Elizabeth joked lightly, her voice sounding a bit less breathless now that the corset was a little loose with most of the ties unlaced.

He tried once more but couldn't get it loose. Finally, Elizabeth got aggravated and couldn't take the tightness around her stomach and chest.

"Cut it off!"

"Elizabeth, I don't think that would be-"

"For God's sake, William! Cut it off!"

Will learned over the couple months of their marriage that whenever she called him by his first name that she was either annoyed or angry with him. And he learned to listen to her as well. Will ran to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer; lucky for him he kept a spare dagger in his nightstand, just for any case. He pulled it out and went back to Elizabeth and holding her straight, he cut the tie and the corset let go of her body and the sleeves dropped down to her lower arms.

Elizabeth let out a gasp as she felt air in her lungs and leaned her back heavily against his chest, her breath heaved for a moment. Will wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, his chin on her shoulder and his face turned to hers. After a few moments Elizabeth regained her breathing and turned her head slightly to Will, who looked concerned.

"Are you alright?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm fine," she said, brushing her fingers against his face. "Thank you, Will. I apologize for snapping at you." Will shook his head, telling her that she didn't need to be sorry. He kissed her lips briefly and then pulled back, smirking at how her lips pouted. She looked up at him and smirked as well, turning around in his arms. "Now that I'm out of this corset…perhaps we could do a little something."

Will wasted no time and picked her up and carried her towards the bed.

* * *

**A/N: This was actually fun to write so I hope you liked it. Please review.**

**-DevotedtoWillxLiz**


End file.
